


5 mins

by vodka_tonic



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: 艾佛斯很每宋。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	5 mins

「真是夠了。」

當他推開那扇閃爍著紅色方型警示燈的沈重鐵門時，艾佛斯正拿著手寫板坐在摺疊椅上，盯著反照窗用不屑的語氣這麼說。

他大步跨進房間，尼爾跟在他的身後，他不用回頭也知道這個二十出頭的年輕物理系學生正在好奇地東張西望。判斷周遭環境的本能往往潛伏在傑出科學家或傑出士兵的靈魂深處，而尚未經過軍事訓練的尼爾過不久之後將兩者兼是。

「艾佛斯，借用這裏五分鐘。」他對那名總是不苟言笑的部下說。「我得示範旋轉門給尼爾看，讓他感受一下。別在意，你繼續忙你的。」

艾佛斯甚至沒有和他們打招呼，只是默不吭聲地繼續謄寫他的例行系統維護作業文件，頭也沒抬地用左手指了指窗戶對面。他與尼爾一同轉過頭去，看見反照窗對面，他們兩人正站在泛著藍色光線的房間裡嚴肅地面對面談話。即使五年來早已穿越過無數次旋轉門，他仍會對這個瞬間感到著迷，並且忍不住猜想，幾分鐘後的自己究竟會說些什麼。

「基本原則。」他轉過頭說。「你若沒有在反照窗裡看見自己，就別走進那扇門。」

「我想也是。」尼爾聳肩。「沒看見自己出來，就代表自己沒有走進去。」

「或者死在正在逆轉的門裡，我想那是最糟的狀況。」他說。「我甚至不太確定那到底是怎樣的狀態。」

年輕的物理學生似乎對這個問題產生了極大的興趣。

「你或許能為我們思考一下這個問題。」他說。

「榮幸至極。」尼爾微笑。

「你們慢慢來，我要走了。」蓄著鬍子的年輕軍人忽然打斷他們的對話，語氣平淡地丟下這樣一句話，便帶著手寫板像一陣風那般迅速離去。他看見尼爾一臉困惑，視線跟著艾佛斯移向門邊，直到門重新關上。

冷冽而迴響著機器運轉的規律環境音的房間內，剩下他們倆人。他扭過頭，看見窗戶對面藍色房間裡，尼爾正用詭異的姿勢將從剛才就一直掛在手臂上的氧氣罩拋向他，而他一把抓住，將兩人的氧氣罩放回牆上。

「你可以慢慢想。不過，先學會實戰。」他將尼爾的注意力拉回他們的談話。「我想你應該猜得到在房間另一邊會是怎樣的狀態。」

尼爾想了想。

「很明顯的，我們會需要氧氣罩，逆轉的氧氣將無法進入我們的肺葉。」

他瞥了窗戶另一邊一眼。「你剛才看到了，所以這不算。」

年輕的金髮青年笑了出來，像隻開懷的大狗。「好吧。行走、開車和拿起杯子，任何動作都會因為逆向的摩擦力而變得難以適應。熱傳導完全反過來，燃燒的火能讓物體結冰，被乾冰接觸則會燙傷。」

他必須承認，青年比當初第一次跨越旋轉門的自己對逆轉的世界有更完整的心理準備。

「我們走吧。」

領著尼爾走進旋轉門之前，他們看見窗戶對面的尼爾正興致勃勃地盯著他們看。他們踏進機器，沈默地並肩站在發出轟隆巨響的機械裡，直到門再次打開，而他們沐浴在幽藍的光線之中。尼爾優雅地跨出門，站在窗前盯著紅色房間裡正退出機器的他們。

「未來的我們。」他簡潔地說。「也是剛才的我們。」

尼爾舉起手看著錶，若有所思的點點頭。

「這個房間裡跟另一邊感覺沒什麼差別。」尼爾抬起頭用力吸了一大口氣，吐出來，然後低頭踏了踏水泥地板。

「這是特別建造的房間。」他說。「一旦走出這個房間，我們就需要這些了。」

他從牆上取下兩個氧氣罩，並將其中一個丟給尼爾。尼爾機靈地舉起手臂接住。然後他看見尼爾的視線越過他的肩膀，望向窗戶的另一邊。板著一張臉的艾佛斯正將手寫板夾在臂彎裡一邊搖頭一邊大步倒退著走回紅色房間內，然後放低身子坐在那張摺疊椅上。

「他是個有趣的傢伙，對吧？」尼爾問。「我感覺這裡的人都很尊敬他。」

「那傢伙是一流的戰士。」他說。「他高中畢業一年就加入特種部隊，並不是像你這樣從羅素大學集團出身的上流社會高材生。但對於如何在逆轉的世界裡作戰以及善用鉗形戰術，天能裡沒有人比他擁有更敏銳的直覺和更迅速的邏輯思考能力。」

「士兵的本能。」尼爾說。不知怎地他，從年輕的英國青年表情上，他察覺一抹顧慮。

窗戶對面的艾佛斯低著頭在手寫板上振筆疾書。

「老實說，我不確定自己夠不夠資格。」尼爾聳肩說。「沒當過兵，沒有什麼實戰經驗。艾佛斯感覺也不太喜歡我，他剛剛一見到我就轉身離開。」

他沈默地看著他。

「相信我，你絕對夠資格。」他說。「而且艾佛斯也不是個先入為主的人，他總是就事論事。」

「老實說我至今還是不明白我有什麼特別之處讓你決定找我加入。」青年嚴肅地看著他問。

他看見另一側的他們緩緩退出房間，五分鐘前的尼爾果真在他身後東張西望。某種情緒在他心中成形，他忽然明白艾佛斯是被什麼事給惹惱。不是因為尼爾，是因為接下來註定已經發生過的事。

「規定是不能說。」他向前跨了一步，像幾天前他們在倫敦深夜的街頭初次接吻時那樣伸手撫上尼爾的臉龐。「但你的一切都特別。」

他聽見窗戶的另一端，艾佛斯不耐煩地念了一聲。那是倒著說的語言，不過五分鐘前他早就已經聽過那句話。而尼爾在他眼前閉上眼睛，他們掛在手臂上的氧氣罩在尼爾環抱著他的腰時輕輕碰撞。這個年輕人早在五年前就已經通過一切考驗，只是他仍渾然不覺。無可避免的未來時時刻刻都令他感到憂傷，不過此時此刻他們至少一起活在當下。

在逆行的時間裡他們親吻，接著戴上氧氣罩迎向門外那個尼爾初次探索的世界。

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 從艾佛斯的觀點就是有一天他在逆轉室裡面勤奮工作結果窗戶對面忽然有老闆跟年輕小狼狗倒退走進來開始喇機這樣。


End file.
